danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אמן האשליות
thumb|right|332 px|The Illusionist is a 2006 American romantic mystery film written and directed by Neil Burger and starring Edward Norton, Paul Giamatti, and Jessica Biel. It is based loosely on Steven Millhauser's short story, "Eisenheim the Illusionist". The film tells the story of Eisenheim, a magician in turn-of-the-century Vienna, who reunites with his childhood love, a woman far above his social standing. The film also depicts a fictionalized version of the Mayerling incident. thumb|left|332 px (הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית) אמן האשליות (ב אנגלית : The Illusionist) הוא סרט קולנוע שיצא לאקרנים בשנת 2006 . הסרט, בכיכובם של אדוארד נורטון , ג'סיקה בייל ופול ג'יאמטי הוא "דרמה תקופתית" שבויימה על ידי ניל ברגר , בהתבסס על סיפור קצר מאת סטיבן מילהאוזר - "אייזנהיים אמן האשליות" (Eisenheim the Illusionist). הסרט הוקרן ב פסטיבל סאנדנס בשנת 2006 ובאירוע הפתיחה של פסטיבל הסרטים הבינלאומי סיאטל באותה שנה. הסרט היה מועמד לפרס אוסקר . thumb|פוסטר הסרט|ימין| עלילה ימין|ממוזער|300px|נורטון בתפקיד אייזנהיים סצנת הפתיחה של הסרט היא למעשה סצנה מסופו של הסרט (טכניקת אין מדיאס רס ). בפתיחת הסרט המפקח הראשי אול (Uhl) (המגולם על ידי פול ג'יאמטי) מדווח לנסיך הכתר ליאופולד (Leopold) - נסיך הכתר של "אוסטריה-הונגריה", על ניסיונו לאסור את אייזנהיים. אול מספר לנסיך את הידוע לו על אייזנהיים: אייזנהיים הוא בנו של נגר פשוט אשר פוגש יום אחד קוסם נודד המראה לו מספר קסמים ונעלים. אייזנהיים הצעיר (המגולם על ידי ארון ג'ונסון מחליט ללמוד לעשות קסמים, ובשל קסמיו מתאהבת בו סופי, הדוכסית פון טצ'ן דוכסית שצצין). אייזנהיים הצעיר מכין עבור סופי שרשרת עם תא סתרים ובו תמונתו. הוריה של הדוכסית מגלים את הקשר ביניהם, ובעודם מנסים לברוח הם נתפסים ומופרדים. אייזנהיים עוזב את כפרו ושב לווינה 15 שנה מאוחר יותר כאמן אשליות. בהופעה בה נוכח נסיך הכתר וארוסתו - סופי, מתרשם הנסיך מאשליה בה צומח עץ תפוזים לעיני הקהל מתוך עציץ ריק, מנדב הנסיך את סופי להשתתף באחד הקסמים, והם מזהים אחד את השני. אייזנהיים וסופי נפגשים בחשאי והיא מגלה לו שהיא עדיין מאוהבת בו, אולם היא צפויה להנשא לנסיך הכתר. אייזנהיים מוזמן להופיע בפני נסיך הכתר בארמונו , והנסיך מתאמץ לגלות את התכסיסים המאפשרים את האשליות. אייזנהיים מדהים אותו בתכסיס שהוא אינו מסוגל להסביר (מעמיד את חרבו של הנסיך על קצה חודה, ואנשי החצר ניסו בלא הצלחה להרים את החרב מהריצפה, אולם, בדומה לסיפור אקסקליבר , רק הנסיך מצליח להרימה). הנסיך נעלב מהצגה זו ומורה לאול לסגור את המופע. סופי מגיע לביתו של אייזנהיים להזהירו, והשניים מגלים אחד לשני את אהבתם ומקיימים יחסי מין . סופי מספרת כי הנסיך מתכוון להדיח את אביו, הקיסר פרנץ יוזף הראשון , לאחר שינשא לה וינצל את ההשפעה הפוליטית של משפחתה. אייזנהיים מציע שהם יברחו יחד, אולם סופי אומרת שכל עוד הנסיך חי הוא ירדוף אחריהם ויהרוג אותם. בלשיו של אול מגלים כי סופי הייתה עם אייזנהיים, ליאופולד מגיע לביתו, משתכר ומכה את סופי. סופי רצה לאורווה , וליאופולד רץ אחריה עם חרבו בידו. לאחר מכן רואים את גופתה של סופי מונחת על גבי הסוס הנמלט מהאורווה. הסוסה מגיעה מכוסה דם לביתה של סופי, אולם סופי לא נמצאת. כתוצאה מכך משלחת חיפוש בה משתתף אייזנהיים, מוצאת את גופתה מוטלת בנהר. רופא המשפחה מעדכן את אול כי סופי נפטרה מאבדן דם בשל פגיעת חרב בצווארה, וכן כי בשמלתה התגלתה אבן חן אדומה. לאול אין סמכות לחקור אירוע שהתרחש בבית נסיך הכתר, ואדם (שברור לכולם שאינו אשם) נאסר בגין הרצח. אייזנהיים, המתאבל על מותה, מכין מופע חדש בתיאטרון חדש בו הוא מעלה מן האוב רוחות של מתים. הנסיך מחליט לצפות בהופעה בתחפושת. בהופעה זו מעלה אייזנהיים מן האוב את סופי הטוען שרוצחה נמצא בקהל. אול מבקש מאייזנהיים להפסיק את הופעותיו אחרת יאסר בעוון מרמה. אייזנהיים מודיע לקהל כי כל הופעתו אשליה, וכי הוא אינו מעלה רוחות מן האוב ובכך שומט את הקרקע מאשמת המרמה. אול מבקש מאייזנהיים כי יפסיק להעלות את רוחה של סופי, אך אייזנהיים אומר שימשיך לעשות זאת על מנת להיות עם אהובתו. ליאופולד מורה על מאסרו של אייזנהיים ובאמצע המופע, כאשר מופיעה רוחה של סופי ומספרת כי בעת שנרצחה לבשה את השרשרת שלה, עולים השוטרים לבמה לאוסרו, אך הוא נעלם מעיניהם. אול מחפש בביתו של אייזנהיים ומוצא מחברת ועליה כתוב "עץ התפוז" - אולם בתוך המחברת ישנו תרשים של השרשרת של סופי והסבר איך לפתוח אותה. בשלב זה חוזרים הצופים לסצנה הראשונה של הסרט בה מספר אול ללאופולד כי מצא מידע המקשר אותו לרצח (הוא גילה את השרשרת באורוות הנסיך, וכן יהלום נוסף מתוך חרבו של הנסיך באורווה) וכי שלח את החרב ומידע על ניסיון ההפיכה לאביו של הנסיך. חייליו של הקיסר הגיעו לארמון לאוסרו, והנסיך בוחר להתאבד. כאשר אול עוזב את הארמון המלכותי נותן לו ילד מחברת ועליה כתוב "עץ התפוז" - בתוכה תרשימים והסברים כיצד מבוצעת האשליה. אול שואל את הילד מהיכן קיבל את המחברת, והילד אומר שאייזנהיים נתן לו אותה. אול מגלה שהילד כייס אותו ולקח את השרשרת של סופי, ורואה במרחק את אייזנהיים מחופש. אול רודף אחריו אך לא תופסו. במהלך המרדף מבין אול כי הכל היה אשליה - סופי מעולם לא נרצחה, אבני החן הוצאו מהחרב במהלך המופע, ורופא המשפחה היה בעצם שותף של אייזנהיים. הסרט מסתיים בבריחתם של אייזנהיים וסופי. שחקנים צילומי הסרט האירועים בבסיס עלילת הסרט מזכירים את אירוע מאיירלינג משנת 1889 - התאבדותו של נסיך הכתר של אוסטריה, הנסיך רודולף לאחר מותה של אהובתו הבארונית מארי וטסרה . אף שעלילת הסרט מתרחשת כולה באוסטריה, הסרט צולם בצ'כיה. סצנות העיר וינה צולמו בערים טאבור ופראג. כפר ילדותו של אייזנהיים צולם ב צ'סקי קרומלוב . טירת נסיך הכתר צולמה בטירתו של פרנץ פרדיננד , ארכידוכס אוסטריה בקונופישטייה . סצנות הפנים צולמו באולפני באראנדוב שבפארג. פרסים צלם הסרט הראשי, דיק פופ, היה מועמד ל פרס אוסקר בגין צילומי הסרט. הסבר לפעלולים שהופיעו בסרט מרבית האשליות המופיעות בסרט אינן מוסברות, אולם בחלקן נותן אייזנהיים הסבר לאול. כך למשל מסביר אייזנהיים כיצד הוא יכול לנחש באיזה יד מוחבא כדור אדום (קודם לכן הוא מבקש ממחזיק הכדור להצמיד את היד למצחו למשך כדקה, וכך זורם ממנה הדם וצבעה בהיר יותר מהיד השנייה), וכן תרשימים מראים כיצד עץ התפוז צומח לעיני הקהל. במהלך הסרט, אנשי המשטרה מציעים הסבר לרוחות המוצגות על ידי איזנהיים - באמצעות הקרנת סרט על גבי עשן. אשליות אלה מזכירות את האשליות שבוצעו באותה עת בתיאטראות אירופה על ידי אמני אשליות כגון ז'אן רוברט-הודין (אשר המציא את אשליית עץ התפוזים) ועל ידי ג'ון פפר שהמציא את רוח הרפאים של פפר . ראו גם * ז'אן רוברט-הודין- קוסם צרפתי. נחשב לאבי הסגנון המודרני של מופעי הקסמים. עוד טריק המצריך תפעול מכני הוא "עץ התפוזים" אשר היווה שימוש לקוסם האפוני בסיפורו הקצר של סטיבן מילהאוזר, "Eisenheim The Illusionist" (אייזנהיים אמן האשליות), אשר עובד לסרט בשם "אמן האשליות". * רוח הרפאים של פפר thumb|ימין|335 pxהופעתו של טופאק שאקור ושל מייקל ג'קסון היתה יישום של אשליה אופטית עתיקה שנקראת "רוח הרפאים של פפר" (Pepper's Ghost). לאשליה שורשים שנמתחים עד למאה ה-16 והיא בוצעה בתאטראות ומופעי רחוב "מדעיים". בשנת 1862 ביצע המדען ג'ון הנרי פפר (John henry Pepper) הדגמה חיה של האפקט במסגרת מחזה על בסיס ספרו של צ'ארלס דיקנס "האיש הרדוף". באשליה משחק שחקן אמיתי לצד רוח רפאים. עקב כך נקרא (שלא ממש בצדק) האפקט על שמו. איך זה עובד הבמה מורכבת למעשה משתי במות שונות. במה אחת אותה רואים הצופים ובמה אחת נסתרת. בין הבמות מוצב לוח זכוכית בזווית כזאת שהשתקפות של המתרחש בחדר הנסתר נראית לצופה בחדר הגלוי. הצופה רואה את הדמויות האמיתיות על הבמה ואת ההשתקפויות שמוקרנות בחדר הנסתר כאילו הם נמצאים באותו מקום – על הבמה האמיתית. הרעיון של האשליה חזר לאחרונה לבתי הספר תחת הכותרת של "הולוגרמה" לטלפונים ניידים. הרעיון הוא זהה, להדביק כמה חתיכות של חומר שקוף – יכול להיות פרספקס או גם שקף (הרבה יותר קל לחתוך) שמודבק בצורה של פירמידה ומונח על הטלפון. אפליקציה שמקרינה דמויות משתקפת בזכוכית / פרספקס / שקף נראית כאילו מרחפת ותלת מימדית. אולם אחרי הכל זאת אינה הולוגרמה אלא התעלול הישן של פפר קישורים חיצוניים * אתר רשמי * פרסומת הסרט * - 7.7/10 91,079 votes * אשליית עץ התפוזים של רוברט הודין קטגוריה:סרטי מתח